1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes how to modify a fibrin-binding protein, such as tPA, to produce a fibrin-binding protein without fibrinolytic activating properties. This modified protein is then combined (and/or covalently bonded) with a contrast agent, such as iodine. This combination substance is then administered to a patient suspected of having a blood clot by a standard route. Next, any blockage or clot is detected by a radiographic study at a short pre-determined time later, and the patient is immediately treated with drugs and/or therapy based on the diagnosis/results of the radiographic study.
2. Related Art
Background
Currently, there are numerous tests that may be used when trying to detect a blood clot in a patient. Unfortunately all of these methods have limitations, such as high radiation load or nephrotoxicity, and many are not sensitive enough for clinical practice. Problems also arise concerning storing and disposing radioactive material when using some tests.
Relevant Literature
The following U.S. patents are relevant to this invention:    Rhodes, et al., “Radiopharmaceuticals for Localization of Thromboembolic Disease,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,865 (November, 1983).    Moser, et al., “Methods and Compositions for the Diagnosis of Bloodclots Using Plasminogen Activator,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,146 (May, 1987).    Reno, et al., “Method of Diagnosing Blood Clots Using Fibrin-Binding Proteins,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,705 (June, 1993).    Rhodes, et al., “Direct Labeling of Antibodies and Other Protein With Metal Ions,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,785 (October, 1995).    Rhodes, et al., “Direct Labeling of Peptides With Metal Ions,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,139 (January, 1999).
The U.S. patents and patent applications cited are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It can be seen with a review of the art that problems remain to quickly diagnose and quickly treat blockages in the blood vessel where time is of the essence for mammals, particularly humans. The present invention describes some solutions to this problem.